Welcome to the world James!
by Jammiedodger15
Summary: Its Harry and Ginny's 5th wedding anniversary. They have to look after Teddy as Andromeda is ill. Ginny finds out the unexpected. She is pregnant with her first child-James. Rating between K and T, rated T to be safe! As always R&R, hope you like it xx


**A/N sorry for not updating for a while, i was behind on my geog project and had to finish before i could do this, plus i was finishing this! I will type the rest of JSP soon, but my wrist hurts. I will try and so this every night! Anyway hope you enjoy this, it was stuck in my head for quite a while, and as always R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form! Enjoy :]  
><strong>

Harry Potter was sitting at a desk in the Auror department thoroughly bored. He knew an Auror was hard and required a lot of paperwork but he didn't realise there realise there was this much paperwork! Plus, it was his and Ginny's 5th wedding anniversary but was stuck with his godson, Teddy as his grandmother, Andromeda was ill. Harry couldn't blame her, you couldn't help being ill and to be honest he didn't mind looking after his godson, even if it was his anniversary.

Ginny was still going to try and make the actual night and dinner romantic by setting up a candle lit dinner for just her and Harry. However it seemed like she was hiding something from him.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 4:00pm. He was finishing early so he could spend a decent amount of time with his darling wife and adorable godson.

"Larry! Can you tell Kingsley that I'm going now please?" Harry called over to a trainee Auror. He had had to learn all their names seeing as he was deputy head Auror or second in command.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter!" Larry called back.

"Call me Harry! Mr. Potter was my dad, not me!"

"Okay Harry!"

"Thanks." Harry stood up, organised his desk with a spell so all his paperwork and things were neat and tidy and in one place then walked down the corridor towards the elevators. He got in, hit Atrium and waited for the doors to shut and actually go down to the lobby of the ministry of magic. As the doors were started to close a posh woman came and stopped the doors from closing.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter."

"Good afternoon Miss Bones."

"Why are you leaving so early? Don't you normally leave at about 8 o'clock in the night?"

"Yes, I do but it is my 5th wedding anniversary and I want to spend time with my beautiful wife and six year old godson Teddy Lupin."

"Okay Mr. Potter. This is your stop?" She phrased this as a question.

"Yes thanks. See you tomorrow morning Susan. I swear you were never this posh at Hogwarts. No offence meant there."

"No I wasn't. It's all because of my fiancée. Oh by the way, you, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are invited to the wedding here you go. She handed him 2 envelopes; one that said Harry & Ginny in neat handwriting and one that said Hermione & Ron in quite scruffy handwriting. "John wrote Hermione's and Ron's, I'd hate if I had that handwriting! Oh Kingsley told me to tell you that you have a meeting tomorrow down in the courtrooms."

"Why they doing it down there for? Why not Kinglsey's office?"

"No clue. Have a good anniversary Harry, tell Ginny that too."

"I will for both and thank you. Bye."

Harry stepped out of the lift, waved goodbye to Susan Bones and walked over to the designated apparition point in the far corner of the beautiful Atrium. With a quick but loud pop he appeared right in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. He smartened himself up and went inside.

Once through the door he was hit at full power by a small 6-year old screaming "Uncle Harry!"

Harry picked up Teddy and span him around fast to which he gave a huge squeal.

"Yay! Again, again!"

Harry did it again.

"You being good Teddy Bear?" Harry asked placing Ted on his hip carefully like he used to do when he was little.

"Yep me very good." Teddy said.

But for some reason Harry didn't believe him, then Ginny answered for him.

"Harry, please don't make him scream or squeal! Please! I have a bad enough headache already from him having one of his tantrums earlier. Do you know where the bloody pepper-up potion is?" Ginny asked irritated.

"It's all gone. I had that flu last week, don't you remember? That's the reason we didn't do anything fun all week. But anyway, I think there is some aspirin in the medicine and potion's cupboard upstairs in the bathroom."

"Thanks love. I have a surprise later for when Teddy's in bed but I have a feeling you already know what it is." She placed a kiss on his cheek and ruffled Teddy's hair before going up the many steps that led to the bathroom which was on the top floor.

"Where you behaving for Aunt Ginny, Teddy? Because it doesn't seem like you were." Harry asked as soon as she had left the room.

"No." Teddy came straight out with it."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I was playing with her wand when her back was turned, then she caught me with it as I set fire to the lamp with her wand. She grabbed it off me and put it out with water but then I snatched it back and started playing with it again, but she took it off me and I started having a tantrum. I'm sorry uncle harry. I swear I won't do it again. I'll even do the wizard's oath if I have to."

"You won't have to do that Ted. It's dangerous, plus I believe you."

"Thank you Uncle Harry."

"Good lad" Harry put him on the floor.

"Where's my toy broom?" asked Teddy.

"At your nanny's, I think. All I know is it's not here."

Teddy looked disappointed at this. He absolutely loved and adored this broom.

"I have one upstairs in my room which you could use if you want to."

Teddy brightened up at this.

Outside on the rectangular piece of grass opposite 12 Grimmauld Place was a hidden Quid ditch Pitch deep underground. It only works for the people that live or are visiting 12 Grimmauld Place. You stand on any piece of grass, think "Quidditch Pitch" and a flash of light absorbs you then before your very eyes you are deep underground on the Quidditch Pitch underneath the huge goalposts on sand. You can fly very high and very far. It was a match sized pitch that went very, very high.

"Come on Ted. Let's go get our brooms and go flying for a bit"

"Yay!" Teddy cheered. "But first, I need the toilet." He ran upstairs.

Harry followed his godson around the corner and up the stairs and then went into the master suite which was his and Ginny's room.

"Ted, I got your broom!" Harry called. He got no reply. Then he heard an almighty crash coming from down the hall. He ran down the hall to the source of the chaos. It was in the bathroom and Teddy was sat on the floor surrounded by glass in tears with warts, boils and pimples all over his body.

There were also loads of pimples, warts and boils all over Ginny's body too. She was crying hysterically not even bothering to see if Teddy was okay.

Harry scooped the six-year-old into his arms. The he went and gave his wife a one armed hug.

"How did this happen?" He asked them.

"I-I was searching for t-t-the aspirin on the t-t-top shelf, feeling around for it y-you know because I can't see and I kn-kn-knocked off a big bottle of w-w-warts and boils potion. T-the one you had to make for your Auror training. I knocked it off just as Teddy came in. I-it smashed on the floor squirting the liquid all over us and the glass shattering and spreading out on the floor. I-it's horrible and I-itchy." Ginny explained in between sobs.

"Okay let me clean up this mess then we can take you to St Mungos. They'll probably make a better cure potion than me. I stink at potions."

"So true love. But you made that pepper-up potion last week." Ginny said.

"But that's simple but it also gave me a side effect of sickness."

"Oh yeah. You do stink at potions. Probably from Snape."She laughed as she kissed him.

Harry kissed Ginny back. "I know right. Anyway-" He got out his wand. "Reparo" he said as he pointed it at the mess on the floor.

The bottle repaired itself quickly.

"The cleaning spell?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Scourgify. I think."

"I'll take your word for it. Scourgify" He said again pointing at the remaining liquid on the floor.

It vanished on the spot.

"Okay then. To St Mungos we go! Hold on tight Teddy."

Teddy tightened his grip on Harry.

"Ginny, piggyback, hand or arm holding?" Harry asked his wife.

Ginny chose the piggyback, holding on to his neck. With a quick, loud pop they were in the hospital reception of St Mungos.

1 hour later a wart less Teddy and Ginny came out of the "Potion Went Wrong cure room" completely treated and went to find Harry who should've been waiting in there for them.

"Ok Harry, I brought Teddy here as I didn't want to bring him with me up to Hermione's office. She asked me to get Ron's birthday present out her top draw next time I came. She guessed I would be coming sooner than her weirdly enough." Ginny then noticed the confused expression of Harry's face. "She's on holiday in the Maldives with Ron remembering. That's why they couldn't go to mom's dinner party the other night. But thinking now, I'll need a healer's permission to go up there. Oh wait there's Healer Smythick. Healer Smythick!"

The greying haired man turned around at the mention of his title. "Yes?" He called over.

Ginny ran over to the Healer and they began talking in a whispered conversation. She ran back over to Harry. "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to get it. Hermione's office is on the top floor and Healer Smythick wants to check out something. He thinks I may have hurt my back during practice the other day. Remember that I was complaining of back ache?"

Harry nodded. His wife could drone on.

"Well, he's going to check it's nothing serious."

"Good."

"Take Teddy to the tea room, but him a cake or something while you wait."

Ginny bounced over, kissed him on the cheek then ran down the corridor and followed the healer out.

"Well, you heard her Ted. What cake do you want? Or do you want ice cream?" Harry asked his godson with a chuckle as they walked towards the tea room.

Teddy was sat up the table eating an iced doughnut with jam inside happily, his godfather sitting opposite him nervously waiting for his wife to come back and hoping the back pain wasn't too serious.

"Want a drink Ted?" Harry asked.

"Yes please. Can I have a pumpkin juice please?" Teddy said. "Uncle Harry, when can we play flying?"

"When we get back for a bit before your dinner and bed." He looked at his watch. It was now six in the evening. They'd come at 4:30, gotten treated within the next hour leading them up to half five, then Ginny had gone with the healer. She'd went at half five. Near enough straight after she'd been treated. She'd been gone a good half hour.

Harry got up to go and get Teddy his drink. He tried to pay the worker but he wouldn't budge. He let Harry have the drink on the house. A token of repayment for killing Lord Voldemort.

******_**Flashback****_

_"So that's seven sickles please." The worker said standing at the till. He looked up just as Harry went to give him the money. "Oh wait! You're the famous Harry Potter! You sir, can have that drink and anything else your order sir, free! Have it as a token of repayment for killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! He was evil that man was. Yes he was."_

_"But I want to pay you." Harry butted in._

_"Tough sir because I will not accept it. If you want to give away money, give it to charity."_

_**** End of Flashback****_

"Here you go." Harry handed him the bottle filled with the orange stuff.

"Thank you" Teddy said as he opened the bottle and took a swig. "Uncle Harry?" He said in his most adorable voice her could manage. He only did this when he desperately wanted something. When he did this he could get you wrapped round his little finger. Just like his best friend Victoire. (Who just happened to be Harry's niece as well."

"What do you want?" Harry asked gruffly.

"Dinner."

"What for dinner?"

"McDonald's."

Teddy had grown awfully fond of that muggle fast food joint ever since Harry had done the damage of taking him there. Teddy loved it.

"Okay but only if you have no more cakes. And you best eat it. Last time I brought you there you ate a few nuggets and a few chips."

"I'll eat it Uncle Harry, swear."

"Good lad."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Harry come on let's go! I'm fed up of being here. Come on let's go!" Ginny whined from the tea room doorway.

Harry looked relieved. "Coming love. You can bring your juice if you want Ted."

Teddy grabbed the bottle of pumpkin juice and ran over to Ginny giving her a huge hug at the top of her legs-just below her waist (he wasn't tall enough to properly reach her torso yet). Ginny ruffled his preferred turquoise hair in return.

"Okay come on then if you want to go flying before it gets dark." she motioned towards the door.

Harry walked towards her, slid his hand into hers and cupped her cheek with the other. He leaned in, moved his hand from hers and put it round her waist. He slowly, but passionately, kissed her. Ginny kissed him back with the same passion.

"Have I told you lately that I love you? And that you're beautiful, wait very beautiful?"

"You just did" Ginny whispered kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny come on! Stop snogging! You're blocking the doorway!" Teddy shouted from down the corridor.

"Ok coming. Race you down the corridor Harry? Bet I'll win." Ginny said as Harry rolled his eyes at the last comment.

"On the count of three. 3-2-1, go!"

Harry had gone before Ginny had said three.

"Oi! You cheater!" Ginny shouted and picked up her pace. She passed him easily. Then he overtook her. He won by a bare inch.

"You're a cheater Mr. Potter!" Ginny accused.

"You would have won otherwise!" Harry said back breathing heavy.

Harry went to argue but then stopped seeing his wife's glare.

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry I want to go flying comes on!" Teddy called from the designated apparation point.

Harry chuckled and wrapped one arm round her waist... "Coming Ted." They walked over Harry holding her somewhat protectively.

Ginny held Teddy's hand with one hand then wrapped her arm round Harry's waist. Then the trio apparated with a pop.

"Okay Ted, come on if you want to do some flying while it's still light." Harry called to his godson from the front door.

"'Kay coming!" Teddy yelled. "30 seconds later, he was standing next to Harry with his toy broomstick.

"Come on then." Harry said leading them out the door. "We're going now Gin!" He called over his shoulder.

"Have fun!" Was all you heard.

"You're getting quite good now you know; from all the times you've came flying with me and Ginny. I may get you your own broom soon. Not a nimbus or firebolt. They are too fast. Save them for when you're older. Maybe a decent Comet or Cleansweep or maybe a bluebottle. I'll look soon in Diagon Alley."

"Yay! Oh and uncle harry when I'm good enough can I get my own fast racing broom?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"Maybe" Harry said weirdly.

Teddy took this as a yes. "Yay! Thank you Uncle Harry."

They were now on the disguised Quidditch pitch.

"Okay remember Ted only think Quidditch pitch."

Teddy nodded and kept thinking the same two words over and over.

Before Ted's very eyes a flash of blue light erupted over them and they were below the ground and on the gigantic Quidditch pitch.

Harry went over to the broom shed and dug out a training broom. It went 6 feet high unlike the toy broom which only rose a foot off the ground.

"I think you're ready for this broom now. And let's face it; you're too big for that toy broom now." Harry said chuckling. "It's meant for one to four years olds. This is for five to eleven year olds. I can't believe you're too tall for your toy broom already. But ah, your dad was tall." Harry's eyes started to glisten. He sure did miss Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mad-eye, Dobby, Colin and Dumbledore. Tears were threatening to spill over. He blinked them back rapidly. "I'll shrink the goalposts so you can score in them. I'll be keeper. Mind you I'm not that good. My position was seeker since 1st year. Youngest seeker in a century I was."

"Really Uncle Harry? Wow, that's an acheepment."

"An achievement?"

"Yeah."

"I know, Ron told me. Anyway, we were supposed to be playing..." Harry said prying the conversation away from this subject.

"Oh yeah." Teddy ran over to his broom, mounted it, grabbed the Quaffle and scored a goal before Harry could see.

"Oi, cheater!"

Teddy just laughed...

"Teddy! Your chicken nuggets are on the table Harry yours is in dining room that we hardly ever use. I'll be in, in a minute." Ginny's voice came from the kitchen.

Teddy ran in as he absolutely loved chicken nuggets. They were his favorite.

Harry walked in and snaked his arms around waist and kissed on her the neck making her shiver.

"Harry," she moaned.

Harry continued to smother her with kissed slowly moving onto her cheek.

"Harry stop." She moaned. "Seriously stop!"

"Why, don't you like it?" Harry murmured his lips on the corner of her mouth, his hands on the waistband of her chinos.

"I like it, no honey love it! But Teddy's over there" She nodded towards the table where a six year old was eating his dinner happily.

"Alright. I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" Harry asked flirtatiously.

"Can you wait 'till Ted's asleep? Then I will." She promised.

"Bath or shower?" Harry asked.

"Both. Shower first then bath." She winked at him. "You know what I mean?"

Harry nodded. "Perfect."

"You look tired babe! We don't have too! You can go to bed now if you want!" Ginny said rubbing her husband's arm.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll survive" He teased.

"Good." Ginny said.

Teddy gave a huge yawn.

"Let's get you in the bath tub, and then bed time!" Ginny jumped up and grabbed a towel out the boiler cupboard.

"I'm n-n-not tired!" Teddy muttered stifling a yawn.

"Don't lie to me young man! You just hid a yawn then; I'm not stupid!" Ginny scolded.

Teddy just laughed and then yawned again. He put his arms up to Ginny, a sign he wanted to get picked up.

"Nope you can walk you lazy sod!" Ginny and Harry both jokingly shouted together.

"Fine!" Teddy stuck his tongue out at his godparents then ran out the room and up the stairs.

"Get back here you rascal!" Ginny called out. "I'd better go and run Ted's bath… or maybe a shower, they're quicker." She gave Harry a quick kiss. "Then we can get up to things. Oh crap! Ted's upstairs by himself… in a room full of potions!" She ran up the stairs to stop Ted smashing another potion.

Harry grabbed his wand off the kitchen counter then followed his wife up the stairs.

Once Teddy was washed and in bed fast asleep with a glass of water on his bedside table, Harry and Ginny made their way to the bathroom kissing passionately, stripped each other down and got up to mischief like they were love struck teenagers again.

It was 12:00am, Harry was fast asleep snoring his head off in his own little world but Ginny however was sat up wide awake and thinking about something to herself. She was debating in her head whether Harry should know or not. She'd been sitting there just thinking for a whole hour until…

"Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry! It's my birthday! Get up! I know where my presents are! Victoire told me! She found them the other day!" Teddy screamed.

"Teddy it's 12 o'clock! Go back to bed!" Harry said groggily.

"Actually Harry, Teddy's right. Come jump in" Ginny said pulling the blanket off Harry.

"Oi! I only have my pajama bottoms on you know! I don't have a pajama top on! I'm freezing!" Harry whined.

"Shullup! I have a nightgown on that's silk. I'm cold too!" Ginny said.

"Yes but at least its long!"

"Oh stop moaning! Get in Teddy" Ginny said turning her attention to Teddy and not to her grumpy tired husband.

Teddy got in snuggled in between Ginny and Harry. Ginny pulled the covers back over all three of them.

"Happy now Harry?" Ginny asked a bit annoyed.

"Ye. Ted it's not your birthday 'till Thursday." Harry said.

"Ignore him, he's grumpy. Here's an early birthday present." Ginny whispered reaching under her bed and pulling out a big present. Teddy opened it and grinned.

"Thank you! I wanted this!" It was the Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannon's figurines with a toy Quidditch pitch too.

"Your're not getting anything else. Maybe some chocolate that's it." Ginny said. "That cost a lot of money."

"Okay Auntie Ginny!"

"You can play with it in the morning okay Ted?" Harry asked half asleep again.

Teddy nodded then elbowed him in the ribs to wake him up fully. Ginny took this time to start the dreaded conversation.

"Okay Harry, I know this wasn't the best anniversary we've had."

"It was great by me, I loved every single minute of it."

"Yes but I had this dinner planned out for when Teddy was having his, but I kind of burnt it." Ginny said rather sheepishly going bright red. "I do _not_ take after mom on the cooking side, everything else yes."

"We had the best chinky after the bath. It was delicious. If you want we can go out tomorrow, just the two of us?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, leaned over Teddy and gave Harry a hug and a kiss then turned her attention to her god son. She took a deep breath.

"Teddy, how would you like a baby god brother or sister?" She asked sweetly.

Harry's jaw dropped. She was pregnant. Ginny was pregnant. This wasn't planned.

Teddy nodded vigorously.

"Wait Gin, you're pregnant? This wasn't planned. When did you find out?" Harry asked in a state of shock.

"Earlier on when we were at the hospital. They detected something in my womb when me and Teddy was getting checked over. They told me quietly whilst Ted was talking to another healer. That's why I called Healer Smythick. It wasn't really about Hermione…." She said going red in embarrassment. "I'm nearly three months along."

"But what about your Quidditch career? With the harpies?"

"The midwife said I can continue playing until I'm 5 or 6 months along unless I come to some complications. I'm thinking after I could write Quidditch articles for the Dailey Prophet until I'm fit enough to play again."

"That's a good idea. I know you love Quidditch." Harry said giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"So Ted, would you like one?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Teddy sang then paused. "But they won't be my actual brother or sister." He added disappointed with a frown on her face.

"They will be your god brother or sister, making you and them together special. Do you think you could be the _best_ big god brother _ever_?"

Teddy nodded. "I' play with them all the time! All day long!"

Harry and Ginny smiled at one another.

"They told me the gender as they could figure out ahead of the pregnancy." Ginny whispered.

"A boy. What shall we call him?" Ginny asked.

"John? Liam?" Harry asked.

"Uncle and Cousin's name." Ginny replied. "Ted, can you think of any?"

"Billy?"

"Uncle Bill? Nah, that wouldn't work." Ginny muttered.

They all thought hard for a moment. Teddy was lying down with his head on Ginny's stomach.

"JAMES!" Teddy shouted. "After Uncle Harry's dad!" He added quieter.

"That's good" Ginny said. "You okay with that Harry? You seem quiet."

Harry just nodded a bit shocked that his godson thought of his dead dad's name.

"A middle name…" Ginny muttered to herself.

"Sirius" Harry whispered, his voice going croaky.

Ginny smiled. "James Sirius Potter. That is perfect."

Ginny was lying on a hospital bed in St Mungo's screaming the entire building down.

"This is your fault Potter!" She screeched to Harry. "You're not touching me again you GIT!" She screamed.

"Okay Ginny, push!" The midwife said.

Ginny pushed squeezing her husband's hand hard. Harry winced at the pain.

"Okay another push, harder this time!"

Ginny pushed harder screaming abuse at Harry which upset him quite a lot.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, most women do that; I did." The midwife said noticing Harry's upset look. She then turned her attention back to Ginny's birth. "Okay Ginny, I reckon one last huge push and the baby will be out."

Ginny screamed pushing with all her might.

"I see his head." Harry whispered just loud enough for Ginny to hear mesmerized of the miracle taking place.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT HIM OUT NOW! I'M FED UP OF HIM IN MY BELLY!" Ginny screamed. "It hurts." She cried.

"It's all right love." Harry said caressing Ginny's cheek.

"Okay one more push as hard and long as you can." The midwife instructed.

Ginny pushed and pushed as hard as she could until the sound of cries filled the small room. The midwife went to wrap little James up in a blue blanket. She went and handed him to Ginny.

"He's a cutie. What's his name?" The midwife asked.

Ginny looked at Harry smiling.

"James Sirius Potter." Harry said proudly his arms around Ginny smiling at his small adorable son.

"Lovely name. I'll leave you two alone now. If there is anything you need Mrs. Potter just press the blue button on the wall." The midwife pointed at it then left the room.

"Care to hold him Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked smiling at her first son.

Harry nodded. Ginny handed James over to Harry showing him how to hold a baby. Harry was a natural, he held his son just right. Harry rocked him; it seemed like the right thing for him to do.

"Go show the family if you like. I'm sure Teddy will love to see his little god brother."

Harry nodded. "Get some rest darling."

Ginny nodded looking exhausted and lay down her eyes barely staying open.

Harry left the room to find his in laws and old friends his baby son.

"Everyone meet James. The newest member to the Potter and Weasley family." Harry gestured towards the bundle in his arms.

Everybody gathered round the newborn cooing and awing over him. James got passed around the group of people completely oblivious to who was holding him. He didn't know it was his aunts, uncles and grandparents.

"Harry he is gorgeous, you should be proud." Molly said passing James onto Hermione.

"Harry, he looks just like you. He has your hair and mouth and Ginny's nose and eyes. He is adorable." Hermione pointed out, Ron making silly faces to James over her shoudler.

"Amazing mate." Ron said.

"Let's give you back to your daddy." Hermione said handing James back to his dad.

"Tar Hermione." Harry felt a tug on his jeans leg. He looked down.

"Can I see Uncle Harry? I didn't see James before." Teddy asked looking half asleep but excited.

"Okay little fellow." Harry leant down so Teddy could see the baby.

"He's so cute! And _my_ little god brother!"

Minerva McGonagall suddenly burst into the waiting room. "I've just heard the amazing news. Congratulations Harry. Tell Ginny that too. What's his name?"

"He'll be a handful if he's like your father and Sirius put together. They were handfuls by themselves. Oh, I'm dreading him coming to Hogwarts now." Minerva said.

Everybody laughed.

"What? I'll give your kids a detention if you're not careful!"

Everybody went silent.

"Just kidding. Congratulations Harry, but I've left Neville in charge of Hogwarts while I came here, I must be off. Good day." And with that he apparated with a small pop.

After everyone had said their congratulations and left(Teddy with Andromeda), Harry walked back to Ginny's private room with James in his arms fast asleep, only to find Ginny fast asleep on her bed.

Harry quietly went over to James' crib careful not to wake him up or his mommy, and whispered. "I'm a dad. I will be known as 'daddy'. James Sirius Potter is my son. No-one else's. I cannot believe it." He leant down and kissed James's forehead. "I love you son."

James replied with a massive fart that filled the nappy that Harry had just put on him.

Harry laughed. "Time for a change I think." He sorted out a clean nappy, put it on his son and placed him back down in his cot. He kissed his cheek. "I love you James, and always will do"

James gurgled and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Harry would love him forever.

**So what d'ya think? the idea popped into my head and wouldnt go away until i wtore it down...although, i did get writer's block in the middle... Anyway R****&R! :D**


End file.
